


Blue Moon Motel

by petitchoufluer



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitchoufluer/pseuds/petitchoufluer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were just starting out, but you knew things were going to be alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Moon Motel

**Author's Note:**

> i don't write reader inserts often, or ever really. it's pretty evident, haha. on my tumblr (markiplierfanfiction), i only really wanted to write joke stuff or platonic reader-insert stuff. partly because i felt _weird_ about writing romantic/sexual stuff with him (even though... i do nearly all the time, haha) and he can _see_ it on tumblr. 
> 
> so, i might be a little more okay with writing and posting romantic/sexual stuff on ao3 since i doubt that he ever checks it. so you can send a request to my tumblr if you'd want to be anonymous or leave a comment or whatever!

You made a channel on YouTube, following in the footsteps of some of your favorites. You might’ve played the same games as them, maybe hoping that it’d get you noticed by the community. It was just a nice little thought, something that would give you a little smile on your face. The thought of getting popular enough to travel around and be recognized by fans, people like you really. Nothing too insane like being chased by screaming fans or anything. Maybe someone noticing you and talking to you when you were grocery shopping but nothing too major. Maybe even meeting your favorite people on YouTube. All that just from playing video games.

It was just a little fantasy. One that made you smile.

Then you noticed a particular name in your subscribers:

_Markiplier_.

Disbelief filled your mind. This had to have been a joke! Your videos were so… Amateur! A bad quality mic and edited in Movie Maker!

You clicked on the name. Channel art, icon and videos were all there. All his info was there. It was either a really dedicated troll pretending to be him or…

_No way._  You thought, clicking on his most recent video and watching through it.

He dropped your username, and it was a compliment!

Views suddenly started rising along with your once modest subscriber count. It was incredible. It didn’t feel real. But here you were, sitting in a hotel room with Mark and his friends; laughing at a game of “Cards Against Humanity” while drinking fizzy pop from red cups full of hotel ice.

You felt nervous. Kind of left out, these people have been working together for years and you were just a newbie to the group and the whole community in general.

Mark patted you on the shoulder, pulling you in close into an semi-awkward side hug.

“C'mon, _____! You’re the last one to put one down!” He said, a wide smile on his mouth.

A shy smile appeared on your lips as you looked at your hand of white cards before placing one down. The room burst into a fit of loud laughter at your choice.

It was gonna be alright.


End file.
